Rise of the Warrior
Rise of the Warrior is a digital graphic novel set as a prequel to God of War: Ascension, allowing players to gain experience points for multiplayer before release and grants access to the beta. Readers must answer questions and riddles in the story, and those who answer correctly will be granted bonus items. Story The titular Warrior (most commonly called the "Champion") of the story is a native of Kirra, and his father was killed by a viciously cruel General, who then proceeded to poison the water supply of Kirra, killing many in his wake. The Warrior's father, before dying, beckons his son to honor the gods and swear to never let harm come to their family, to which the Warrior gives his word. He is then met by a cloaked figure who guides him and follows him throughout his journey. The Warrior, having had enough of the General's crimes, calls upon Ares to grant him vengeance against the General, and his people's salvation. After Ares saves the Warrior's people from the poisonous water by destroying the aqueduct, the latter makes his way to the surviving soldiers who were under the command of his father. One soldier steps forward and informs the warrior that swords alone cannot defeat the general, and so, the Warrior and his men travel to the land of Aeaea, and recruit the witch, Circe, in their ranks, who seemingly seeks revenge against the general as well. The witch grants the soldiers magical weapons to aid them on their journey, and suggests they head off to see the Oracle of Delphi, in order to discover if the General has any weaknesses. The Warrior passes through the oceans, where a Championess of Poseidon appears, questioning the soldiers on their supposed trespassing of Poseidon's domain. After the Warrior pledges his loyalty to Poseidon, and his loyalty to his soldiers, the Championess grants him a bow as a reminder of his fidelity. After reaching Delphi and traversing through it, the soldiers encounter a gigantic Python, and evade its clutches by sending one of their men to distract it; he is killed by the beast, but stalls it enough for the men to escape the serpent. Circe hands the Warrior a vial, right before they encounter a massive Cerberus that guards the path to the Oracle. After defeating the foul beast, the cloaked figure informs them that the blood of the Cerberus is a deadly poison, and places it into the vial. Eventually, both Circe and the Warrior encounter the General, who is revealed to be the Warrior's uncle. The General offered his brother, the Warrior's father, a chance to fight alongside him in his conquest, yet, he was refused, and, so, he was left no other choice but to slay him. It is also revealed that Circe is the General's lover, and that she had only aided the Warrior in order for him to reach the General, who plans to offer his nephew a chance to serve him in his warmongering conquests. The Warrior refuses, and, in response, Circe provides him with a choice. If he were to serve the General, his men shall be spared from the witch's wrath. If he were to kill the General, his men shall be slain as well. The cloaked figure, who followed the two, reminds the Warrior that if he were to kill the General, a member of his family, the oath he made to his father would be broken, yet, if he were to kill Circe, his men would perish, and, so, the oath he made to protect his men would be broken as well. The Warrior then declares that he will not slay Circe, and, in turn, defends the lives of his men. However, he tricks the General into drinking from a cup he had secretly poisoned with the Cerberus' blood, and, in turn, slays the General. Circe, aghast by the Warrior's vengeful act, transports herself away. However, since he slew his own uncle, the oath made to his father was broken, and the cloaked figure reveals himself to be Orkos, servant to the Furies, the guardians of honor and oaths. After which, the Warrior is then imprisoned by the Furies within Aegaeon for his betrayal. Gallery Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1: The Prisoner - Part 1 Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2: The Prisoner - Part 2 Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 3.jpg|Chapter 3: The Beginning Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 4.jpg|Chapter 4: A Dark Vengeance Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 5.jpg|Chapter 5: The Flood Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 6.jpg|Chapter 6: A Dark Presence Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter 7: Circe's Temple Rise of the Warrior - Chapter 8.jpg|Chapter 8: The Gem of Uroborus comic9_2.jpg|Chapter 9: The Lord of the Sea godofwarpage10_V2.jpg|Chapter 10: Dissension godofwarpage11_ForWeb.jpg|Chapter 11: The Python's Den godofwarpage12-3.jpg|Chapter 12: A Brave Sacrifice godofwarpage13_r2.jpg|Chapter 13: A Powerful Poison godofwarpage14_r3.jpeg|Chapter 14: The Dark Mist godofwarpage15-rev3.jpg|Chapter 15: Dark Patriarch godofwarpage16-final.jpg|Chapter 16: The Offer godofwarpage17.jpg|Chapter 17: The Choice godofwarpage18.jpg|Chapter 18: Vengeance godofwarpage19-final.jpg|Chapter 19: Orkos godofwarpage20-final.jpg|Chapter 20: Prison of the Damned Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Other Media